Drunk people always tell the truth
by Arianna4President
Summary: Fate makes them meet again 3 years later. Set after 5x24. Rated T for a drunk Blair. R&R.


**Hello (:**_  
_

**I don't really know where this came from, but here it is. I kinda threw everything I'm thinking in it XD I wrote it quickly, but I hope it turned out all right and that the characters are not OOC. Just read and let me know your thoughts, 'kay? (:**

**Set 3 years after the finale.**

* * *

_So if by the time_

_The bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_

Fate makes them meet again 3 years later.

If he just had been a few minutes late, if he just had stopped to get some flowers, if that girl – Nancy? Nathalie? – hadn't stood him up, Dan wouldn't have seen her. If she had just stuck with the idea of going to Europe with Chuck, if she hadn't felt like going out that night, if she hadn't found her favorite local closed by the health department, Blair wouldn't have seen him.

But, evidently, fate wants them to meet again in a late spring evening, when air is so think it is hard to breathe.

Blair doesn't believe in fate anymore, not after she and Chuck – the couple _destined_ from the beginning – had broken up, but that evening changes her mind again.

The local is crowded when Dan gets in, and he has to get past a large number of drunk people to get unharmed at the bar's counter, where his date is supposed to be waiting for him. It isn't his kind of place – at all – but this girl he had met online had insisted for meeting there and he had accepted. What does he have to lose, anyway? Parting dignity, but he had lost that already the day he had tried Internet dating.

Long minutes pass, but the girl doesn't seem to have the intention of showing up; Dan tries to call her, but she doesn't answers and Dan groans hanging up the phone. He hadn't had a real date in three years, since… well, since Blair. Sometimes he thinks it's some kind of curse the fact that he cannot seem to find a nice girl to go out with, but his rational self knows it isn't possible. Yet, every time his date gets hurt, bored, stressed, mad or didn't show up at all, he can't help but think of it.

He is drinking the scotch he had just ordered when he sees her, and he almost chokes on his drink.

At first he almost thinks he's having an hallucination, but it's her, he would recognize her everywhere.

She is dancing wildly with her hands in the air, surrounded by a bunch of guys, and laughing as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Dan hadn't seen her in ages, but her only sight still has the power to make his heart beat faster. Not that he hadn't tried to control it – he didn't want to feel that way about her, not after she had left him for Chuck three years earlier without an explanation.

Dan looks at her giggle and vacillate to the other bar's counter on the other side of the room to get another drink. He doesn't move, or call her name, he just watches her, noticing how much she had changed and how much she is still the same. It isn't like Blair Waldorf to get this drunk during the week, and he knows something bad must have happened to make her go to a local not located in the Upper East Side.

Dan looks at her, drink after drink, until his vision gets slightly blurry and he almost misses the moment she climbs on the bar's counter and starts dancing with a drink in her hand.

Dan almost laughs; once decided he had seen enough - _another ten seconds, then I promise I'll do the right thing_ – he stands up and walks to the other side of the room to get her down. He doesn't know what makes him move from his seat; maybe it's the fact he can't help but be a knight in flannel armor every time she is concerned, maybe it's because he feels embarrassed for her at the moment. Or maybe he still loves her. Probably all three.

He walks slowly to the other side of the local, where some men are already looking at her and laughing their heads off. Dan has to admit the sight is pretty funny. Blair is _always_ funny when she gets drunk. He remembers one time - they were still together – when they had started drinking a bottle of wine only to end up finishing a bottle of whiskey and two of vodka and dancing around laughing on the floor of the loft of an hour and a half. Dan can still remember the happiness he had felt that night.

" Blair, get down " he tells her when he's near the bar's counter. She doesn't seem to notice him and keeps moving her arms up and down instead.

" Blair " he calls her again, louder this time. She finally hears him, and he sees her eyes widen at the sight of him.

" Dan! " she exclaims " Come and dance! "

A man who looks like the owner of the local suddenly appears next to him " Do you know her? " he asks Dan, frowning.

Dan doesn't know what to answer – does he really know her? – and just gives half of a nod.

" Then bring her away from here. I don't want any troubles " he grunts, pointing at Blair and disappearing into the crowd again.

" Blair, get down " he repeats, reaching out to grab her hand. She laughs again and starts pulling him to make him climb the counter as well.

" Ow, you're no fun, Humphrey " she mutters when she realizes he has no intention of following her.

" I'll bring you home, come on "

" But I wanna stay here and have_ funnnnn_ " she pouts and he can feel his heart skip a beat. Damn feelings. One would thing that after years they would be gone.

" They're gonna kick you out if you keep dancing on the counter "

She doesn't answer, but she squeals in delight for a second when she sees him stand up on a chair next to the counter before realizing he just climbed up to get her with her feet on the floor again. He reaches for her waists and holds her close, trying not to make his heart explode for the contact with her skin, before lifting her from the counter and place her on the ground. She can't stand still and she hugs him, giggling.

" Let's go, Blair "

She doesn't move from where she is.

" Okay, fine, I guess I'll just carry you. _Come on_ "

He takes her in his arms – she is so light… does she at least eat? – and she squeals again, and Dan can't help but think the last time he had heard her like this was just before making love in an elevator.

He manages to call a taxi and pulls her in – still giggling a bit – before taking a deep breath and sitting next to her. He just hope she's so drunk she can't remember anything – he doesn't want to hear the apologies and excuses she had never made when she was sober – but he has no such luck.

Blair curls up next to him and rests her head on his chest, breathing slowly. Dan hopes she can't feel the beating of his heart, even if he's pretty sure she can.

" You smell nice " she smiles at him and he just can't help himself but find her adorable.

" They do say smell is the sense most associated with memory " he tells her, even if he knows she doesn't care and she probably won't remember anything of this conversation the morning after.

She nods, still leaning against him " I remember you wore this cologne the first time we kissed " she mumbles.

Dan is surprised she remembers, but he hasn't the time to process any thoughts because she goes on " You had already used it before, but I realized I really liked it just that night. No, no, no " she interrupts herself " It was _way_ before than that. It was one time you were on by bed, reading while I was getting ready to go out and… and I knew "

" You knew what? " asks Dan, skeptical about her reasoning skills in her state of mind but still curious.

" That I had a crush on – _hic _– you " she hiccups quietly, with her eyes closed.

" What are you talking about, Blair? You never had a crush on me "

" Yes, I did! " she lifts her head from his chest, and she looks as upset as she was when he told her he wasn't good in bed " I did have a – _hic_ – crush on you! After a while we had started hanging out – _hic_ – but I told myself it was nothing, because you were – _hic_ – Humphrey, for God's sake! "

Dan just looks at her, confused and not totally convinced by her words.

" The kind of – _hic_ – crush that you have when a boy is nice to you. The kind that – _hic – _asks you wonder how it would be like to kiss him in the least opportune circumstances – _hic_-! "

She keeps silent for a few seconds, then she goes on, resting her head on his chest again " I'm – _hic_ – sorry I haven't told you before. We could have been together much sooner "

Dan doesn't want to hear anything anymore. He's not sure if she's rambling or if she's telling the truth, and he doesn't know which one of the two hurts more.

" What does it matter, now? " he asks her " You're with Chuck. You _left_ me for Chuck "

Blair scoffs and hiccups at the same time " Chuck and I are not together anymore. He – _hic_ – asked me to go to Europe with him, but I said –_ hic_ – no "

" Why? " he can't help but ask.

" Because it wouldn't have – _hic_ – worked. For the past three years he's been working on how to – hic – get his Empire back and not really spending time with me. I –_ hic_ – worked all day, he worked all day, we barely saw each other. And when we – _hic_ – did, we didn't have anything to talk about. Can you – _hic_ – believe it? "

" I do, actually " answers Dan, but she's not listening.

" I regretted the moment I – _hic_ – left you as soon as I woke up in –_ hic_- Monte Carlo in Chuck's bed. I –_hic_- wish I never left you. I wish I – _hic _– told you I loved you when it was time. I – _hic_- wish I could do it all over again… "

" How do I know you're telling the truth, Blair? " he murmurs more to himself than anything, as she drifts off to sleep.

" Drunk people always tell the truth " intervenes the taxi-driver wisely, before pulling off the road to stop in front of Blair's house.

Dan shakes her by one arm, but she doesn't wake up, so he just carries her until the elevator and then up the stairs. He lays her down on the bed and watches how little her room had changed in those three years he hadn't been there. Luckily, he still remembers where she keeps her pajamas, and he manages to wake her up just the time to wear one. The she falls on the bed again, and Dan almost smiles at the sight of her.

He sighs and starts walking to the door when he hears her calling him " Dan… I wish I – _hic_ – told you I loved you, Dan " she repeats, sleepy " Because I did. I –_ hic_- still do "

" Goodnight, Blair " he tells her as he watches her close her eyes after she uttered her love confession.

_Drunk people always tell the truth._

How can he not forgive her, now?

* * *

**... I don't know.**

**Just review.**

**PS. I wanted to put the song at the beginning to show it's not necessarily a Chair song just because it was used in that horrid finale :P **

**PPS. I've never been drunk, but I hope I didn't write Drunk!Blair too badly :P**


End file.
